A Baby for Bella
by Queen Kimberly
Summary: Edward decides he has to make sure Bella has a baby of her own before he turns her. Chaos, affection, hilarity, romance, and, most importantly, pregnancy ensue.
1. Chapter 1: Maybe Baby

A Baby for Bella

_Chapter 1: Maybe Baby_

It was inevitable that it happen, he knew, but that didn't make it any easier. The eventual outcome would be worth the pang he felt at leaving her, true, but it didn't make his steps any quicker as he walked out of the room where his heart remained. He was probably overreacting, but hell, how many men had ever had to leave their loves in a small, white, clinical room in which they were about to be artificially inseminated?

Ok, Ok. Lots, he knew, nowadays. But, in Edwards day, such a thing would have been considered outrageous, and the notion echoed in his perfectly coiffed head.

BUT, he was absolutely determined that he and Bella have a baby of their own before he turned her, and if he couldn't do it himself(while able to have mind-blowing sex, he didn't exactly...erm...have to invest in birth control, if you catch the drift, but they'd still been able to harvest the baby-making materials, so to speak, with the help of a very discreet and very expensive clinic in Sweden).

And, now...well, now they were about to be pregnant.

Edward had been loathe to leave Bella alone in tha sterile room, and had scowled menacingly at the doctor who'd requested he have a seat in the "lovely waiting room", but, alas, one pleading look from her that clearly said "I would love to have you in here, but don't make things any more difficult" had sent him scurrying into the stuffy box of a space he currently occupied.

To make it worse, he could hear the less-than-professional thoughts of the clinic's staff as they impregnated his wife.

"Ha!", the Doctor scoffed, "...thinks he's hot stuff...can't even impregnate his own wife...Great hair though...".

"Oh, man, I'd have HIS baby any day!", a middle-aged nurse proclaimed loudly in her graying head.

"They seem young to be having a baby...Hell, if I looked like that, I'd want to procreate early, too...", the thirty-something guy manning the window speculated.

Then there were the thoughts focusing on the actual procedure. Edward couldn't bear the details of what seemed to him like a very invasive operation.

Poor Bella.

She had never fooled him with her talk of not needing a little one of her own. He saw the yearning gleam in her pretty eyes when she saw an infant around town.

Edward had even overheard her talking to Angela one day about baby names...

He refused to deny her anything she would have had if she'd fallen in love with a human.

Edward himself had thought on occasion that he'd love a child of his own blood, and after he's fallen so hard for Bella...well, he'd never understood before then how strong the urge to create physical proof of your affection for another person was.

But, he couldn't lie. Old as he might be, Edward was scared.

A baby. A BABY.

A little person he would be responsible for.

To love, and keep safe.

What if he accidentally hurt it...?

Babies were so very fragile.

Just then, he picked up on the thoughts from the tiny room in which a new life was being created.

Finished.

They were pregnant.

With a baby.

Their baby.

_**A/N: OK. New story. First chapter. I had a plot bunny that just would not go away:)**_

_**This is going to be updated very regularly, as I have LOTS of ideas. (I mean, Edward and Bella, PREGNANT. The possibilities!).**_

_**I took some liberties with the process of invetero fertilization, as I know you wouldn't be able to know you were preggers immediately in a world without Edward Cullen. Fortunately, in mine, we have one, so let's just say...he knew. He knew his baby had been created...hmmm? Daddy vamp intuition.**_

_**In this story, Bella and Edward have graduated high school, and Bella has just turned nineteen. They're married, but Bella isn't a vamp yet.**_

_**Are they in college, what do the Cullens and Charlie and all of Forks think of the pregnancy, and does Edward want a boy or a girl? Read the upcoming chapters to find out! But you have to do what in order for me to have suitable inspiration and motivation to update quickly??? See below! It starts with an R...**_

_**Any questions? REVIEW! **_

_**No questions? REVIEW!**_

_**Love it? REVIEW!**_

_**Hate it? REVIEW!**_

_**Don't really care about me or my awesome story? Well, you suck, but you should still REVIEW!**_

_**-**__**Q. Kimberly**_


	2. Chapter 2: Have a Cupcake

A Baby for Bella

_Chapter 2: The cupcakes are yours!_

Bella Swan-no, Cullen, he corrected himself dazedly-Bella CULLEN, the woman he loved so much that love didn't seem a strong enough word to encompass the emotion that welled in his cold chest every time he saw her, was…pregnant with his child. A child of his body. Growing in her flat tummy even now was a mixture of them both. Cold and warm, stoic and impulsive, graceful and clumsy.

A funny thought went through Edward's head as he sat in the coral-colored lobby, waiting for his heart mate and their growing baby to emerge. He had expected to feel energized, amazed, nerve-wracked and even frightened by the knowledge that in less than a year, a tiny being would have license to call him daddy…instead, the only words floating through his amazed mind were…"I hope the baby has Bella's smile".

I…Hope the baby has Bella's smile…

The same words echoed in his mind as he watched the owner of that beleaguering smile walk towards him.

That smile was slightly nervous as she neared him.

She looked up at him expectedly, ready to deliver the news every girl dreams about delivering.

"We're going to have a-"

Edward cut her off with a whoop of joy as he hoisted her into his arms and whisper-exclaimed into her hair as he hugged her to his hard chest, "We, my love, are going to have a BABY!"

"A baby…", Bella repeated with a such a look on her face that Edward had to kiss her.

They drove back to Forks in a contented and comfortable silence; Edward with one hand grasping Bella's in the seat and one hand guiding the Volvo she wouldn't allow him to exchange for anything more pretentious.

All of the sudden, Bella said, "You do realize that in a matter of months, I'm going to be absolutely huge?

I probably won't even be able to get onto your back for a run…"

She stared at him, anxiously awaiting his response.

Edward chuckled delightedly.

"You, my darling, are going to be huge much sooner than that if I have my way. I already have a cupcake run planned for after you're in bed. I can't wait for the swollen tummy and the chubby ankles; and, you'll never be too large for a run. When you're gorgeously huge, I'll just have to carry you, won't I?".

This, obviously, had been the absolutely right thing to say, because Bella choked back a rather uncharacteristic sob and hugged Edward's available arm.

Just as they were nearing the turn-off that led to The Cullens' (and now Bella's) home by the stream, a shadow emerged from the trees unnoticed, and leapt into the backseat of the silver car.

Bella, startled, let out a small shriek of surprise and instinctively shrank in closer to her husband.

Edward, however, merely said in a calm voice, "Hello, Alice".

The petite, mussy headed vampire in question merely exclaimed, "I SAW A BABY!"

_**A/N: There you have it, my lovelies, chapter 2! (Quick enough for you?;)**_

_**I was very inspired by all the wonderful reviews, and keep them coming!**_

_**It was a bit lovey-dovey, yes, but I write what I know, and I know that Edward and Bella are nothing if not lovey-dovey, right?**_

_**I wanted to note, for those who are interested that I DO have a myspace, and I can be readily and easily contacted through it for whatever reason; (Feel free to friend me!). You can find it at: .**_

**_Also, I have a plea to send out to anyone on the site who happens to be reading this story and has had a baby, or knows a lot about prenatal care! I need your help! Please contact me through either a review or myspace! If you answer my questions, I'll give you a coveted shout-out in the next update! (Woot, huh?!?)_**

_**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and remind you that I ALWAYS reply to reviews unless they're submitted anonymously, in which case…well, replying's really not an option, so you anons should register**__**J**_

_**Now then, let's repeat the popular mantra, shall we?**_

_**Any questions? REVIEW! **_

_**No questions? REVIEW!**_

_**Love it? REVIEW!**_

_**Hate it? REVIEW!**_

_**Don't really care about me or my awesome story? Well, you suck, but you should still REVIEW!**_

_**(Oh, and I seriously laugh in frustrated anger when I see that someone has added me to their favorite story or author, or set an alert, and not reviewed. That's like having dinner and not paying! Review!)**_

_**-Q. Kimberly**_


	3. Chapter 3: There's going to be a Baby

A Baby for Bella

_Chapter 3: There's going to be a baby_

Alice ran her fingers through her short, spiky hair impatiently as Edward eyed her in the rear-view mirror, an indulgent smirk crossing his face fleetingly.

"A BABY!", Alice exclaimed again, "I saw a BABY!"

"Really? I must say, it's odd that you're so beside yourself about having spotted one of those. There are lots of them around…thousands, even", Edward teased her.

"Babies with your eyes and hair, and Bella's nose?", she shot back.

"That particular variety are a bit more hard to come by", he answered, finally letting a full-out smile grace his features.

She took this as confirmation of what she suspected, and was out of the moving car as quickly as she'd entered it.

Bella, a bit dazed by Alice's hasty entrance and exit of the vehicle, asked, "Where's she going?"

"Hmm….? Oh, she's off to inform the rest of the family that you're pregnant.", Edward informed her unconcernedly.

"What!?!", Bella exclaimed, "I don't want them to know yet! I need time to compose myself; to prepare what I'm going to say…what will they think!?".

"As much as I love them all, my dear heart, it frankly doesn't matter what they think".

"…Well, it matters to me", Bella leaned into her corner of the car, a worried expression on her face.

Just then, they pulled into the driveway, and Edward didn't have any time to reply before he was swept out of the car by Emmett.

"So, it's true", Emmett said excitedly, "You're going to have a drooling pip-squeak calling you daddy in a few months?".

Edward laughed.

"It's true".

All of the family except for Alice were waiting in the foyer as they entered; Edward holding Bella's hand and Emmett trailing behind.

"Where's Alice?", Bella asked Jasper, who was leaning against the banister, a distant expression on his face.

"Oh, she's upstairs on the computer. Online shopping, I think".

Edward laughed loudly.

"That would be the first thing she did after she heard about the baby. Any excuse to shop. The kid will have more clothes than all of us put together before it's even born".

Rosalie gasped, and turned towards them both.

"So, it's true? You're going to have one? A baby? _She's _going to have a baby!", she exclaimed meanly while throwing Bella a look of disgust. Rosalie stormed from the room , and Emmett predictably followed her, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Bella looked startled by Rosalie's outburst, but Edward didn't.

"She's always wanted a baby", he explained sadly, "She's so jealous she can hardly see straight".

"She'll come around," Carlisle interjected hopefully.

He and Esme moved closer.

"We're very happy for both of you" Carlisle said solemnly.

"Very happy!", Esme repeated, "A baby in the family, can you imagine!".

She smiled delightedly.

Everyone finally looked towards Jasper, waiting to hear what he had to say.

He realized they were looking at him after a moment and emerged from his reverie.

"I…it…I'm…It will be very different, having a baby around", he finally got out.

Without another word, he strode away, in the direction of he and Alice's bedroom.

Carlisle and Edward shared a look and gazed after Jasper as he left the room, while Esme excitedly discussed nursery design ideas with Bella.

"Come", Edward said, "It's been a long day and Bella needs her rest".

They said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle, and headed up to their bedroom.

After Bella was showered, in her pajamas, in bed, and contentedly snuggled in Edward's arms, she finally asked him, "What does everyone really think?", taking advantage of his ability to read minds for once.

"Well…", he said, weighing his words, "Alice and Esme are genuinely delighted about they baby, and neither can wait to start buying out the stores for him or her; Carlisle is worried about Jasper's reaction, Emmett is happy at the thought of me being drooled on and called Daddy, Rosalie is incredibly jealous, and Jasper…Well, Jasper is just worried that he'll hurt the baby, because it's so very defenseless".

"That's all?", Bella asked sarcastically, looking rather worried herself, now.

"That, my love, is all", Edward answered, smiling to himself.

"Oh…well, good, I guess".

"Except for when we have to tell your parents, of course".

_**A/N: Chapter 3. There it is, my pretty badgers. From my overactive imagination to your impatient eyes.**_

_**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and when I say I had fun, I mean I had intense writers block until about 5 seconds before I wrote this, and then it all just flew out. Love it when that happens.**_

_**I have to give a big shout out to the lovely Renee Elizabeth, who I'm going to very happily drive to distraction with all of my quesions about babies over the course of writing this:) Thank you, Renee!**_

_**Now, I wanted to share with everyone what song I listen to while writing. I want to note that rock is my general genre of choice, but I'm a sucker for a love song, so this one inspires me when I need inspiration. I can just so clearly imagine Edward and Bella while listening to it. The extremely beautiful song is called, 'Kissing You', by Des'Ree. You can listen to it on my myspace page. (If it sounds familiar, it's because it's the love theme to Leonardo Dicaprio's Romeo and Juliet).**_

_**As always, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and remind people who haven't reviewed that I have mystical powers and curse them if they read and don't review. (OK, maybe not...but you should review, guys!)**_

_**On that note, let's end this A/N session with the ever popular guidelines**_:

_**Any questions? REVIEW! **_

_**No questions? REVIEW!**_

_**Love it? REVIEW!**_

_**Hate it? REVIEW!**_

_**Don't really care about me or my awesome story? Well, you suck, but you should still REVIEW!**_

_**-Q. Kimberly**_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not that Innocent

**A Baby for Bella**

_Chapter 4: I'm not that innocent_

Bella awoke to Edward's grinning face.

She sat up and started to smile back, but then groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh, no...! We have to tell Charlie today!".

Edwards grinned even more broadly.

"Indeed, we do".

He was so clearly looking forward to the whole (for him) amusing ordeal, that Bella threw him an uncharacteristically sour look and headed for the bathroom to shower.

"I don't know what _you're _worried about, Bella, you're not the one who's going to have to face a man who now knows for sure that his daughter's been defiled by none other than me".

Edward grinned wickedly.

"Thoroughly ruined. Virtue lost. Maiden no longer. Yes, Undoubtably defiled", Edward called to her in a singsong voice.

Bella stuck her flushed face out of the bathroom door and said sharply, "You are soooo not helping".

Edward held his hand over his heart dramatically.

"My lady wounds me with her callous words".

Bella chuckled reluctantly

Edward smirked. Mission accomplished.

After Bella had emerged from the shower and dressed in distressed jeans and a BMTH shirt that Edward had bought her, they headed downstairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they found that Esme had prepared a breakfast of bacon and pancakes for a famished Bella.

"Thanks so much, Esme", Bella said in between taking big bites of breakfast,"this is great".

Edward laughed from the chair next to hers at the kitchen table.

"Hormones kicking in already, I suppose".

Alice danced into the kitchen, laughing aloud when she saw Bella.

"Eat up, you're going to need your strength for later".

Edward laughed, too, when he saw the images in Alice's head.

"What!? What is it?", Bella asked anxiously, but Alice had already twirled out of the room.

She looked at Edward, but he only smiled.

Bella sighed, putting down her fork.

"Okay", she exhaled,"Let's get this over with".

Edward took her hand and they headed out to the Volvo.

The drive took a lot less time that Bella would have liked, and before she'd had time to work herself up even more, they were being welcomed into the house by Charlie.

He gruffly gave Bella a hug.

"You should come over more often", he chided her.

"What, Dad, 5 times a week isn't cutting it?" Bella said, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Moving back in would cut it", he said before turning his attention to her husband.

"Edward", he said grudgingly, and nodded, trying to disguise his dislike.

"Charlie", Edward said politely, trying not to grin at the thought of Charlies imminent reaction.

After Edward and Bella were settled snugly on the loveseat, and Charlie in the recliner, the subject at hand was finally broached.

"...So, does anything in particular bring you here...?", Charlie asked.

"Not that you need a reason", he added, misinterpreting the look on Bella's face.

"Well, Char-DAD, the there's actually something I- That is, Edward and I, need to tell you".

Charlie grinned triumphantly.

"You're getting a divorce? That's it, isn't it? Had enough, have you, Bella? That's my girl!", he said smiling smugly at Edward.

"Um...no", Bella said.

Charlie, disappointed, sat forward, a frown on his face.

"Oh, what then? You're not sick, are you? Bella?!?", His voice rose as the possibility occured to him.

"No, dad", Bella reassured him", I'm...".

She stopped, unable to force the words out.

"She's pregnant", Edward supplied helpfully, an eager look on his face.

Chief Charlie Swan, Sheriff of Forks, managed one look of complete and utter horror before he sank into a dead faint.

Bella sat stock still on the way home, looking straight ahead.

"Well...", Edward ventured, "That didn't go so bad".

"NOT SO BAD!?! He tried to kill you as soon as he woke up!", Bella exploded.

Edward fought back an amused grin.

"..and with the remote control, no less. The horror...", he said, mock hurt crossing his perfect face.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you smile, so help me...", Bella threatened.

"What, you'll attack me with an entire television, instead of just the control? Oh, Bella, I don't know if my delicate nature could handle such a thing", Edward said mournfully, shaking his head.

Bella stuck out her bottom lip childishly, to Edward's amusement.

"So", he said deadpan,"Do you think this means he won't be calling to congratulate me on my impending fatherhood?".

Bella, shaking her head, burst into helpless giggles.

_**A/N: There you have it, my impatient lovelies, Chapter 4!**_

_**Several things to mention:**_

_**Some of you request longer chapters...Well, mine are shorter, but I'm updating way more often that those who write long chapters, so it all evens out.**_

_**But, if you guys want a lot less updates, and longer chapters, let me know, and we'll tally the votes.**_

_**Also, I had issues replying to reviews this time around. I apologize if I missed yours and didn't reply at all, or if I accidentally got to yours twice and subsequently replied twice. I've been really busy, but I was determined to reply to everybody, despite the rather large number of reviews(Thanks!:), and I had trouble remembering who I'd gotten to when I was going back and forth between the review page and whatever else I was doing at the time. My bad. The peeps here at should have some kind of system where reviews are marked once you reply, right?**_

_**New song on myspace. He's little known for anything but thrash metal (I barely survived his show in Fort Worth this past Sunday, and my ears are still ringing), but Tony has an absolutely amazing voice once you can actually make it out around the acoustics and screaming. He fronts the great band Blessed By a Broken Heart.**_

_**As always, feel free to message me, add me, comment me, whatever:) I'm curious to know if any of my readers are Texans;**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this installment.**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Overwhelming response.**_

_**And on that luverly note...**_

_**Any questions? REVIEW! **_

_**No questions? REVIEW!**_

_**Love it? REVIEW!**_

_**Hate it? REVIEW!**_

_**Don't really care about me or my awesome story? Well, you suck, but you should still REVIEW!**_

_**-Q. Kimberly**_


	5. Chapter 5: Take the Bad with the Good

**A Baby for Bella**

_Chapter 5: Take the bad with the good_

Bella awoke suddenly and violently and immediately wished she hadn't awoken at all. Her stomach heaved and roiled as a wave of something so indescribably _SICK _that it could barely even be categorized as nausea washed over her now upright body. 

She made a mad dash for the restroom, or more specifically, for something in which to empty her stomach. 

Edward had witnessed the whole debacle from the very start, prone as he was to watching her sleep, and was now hovering worriedly in a fashion she would have normally found endearing but at the moment found plain annoying, intent as she was on not succumbing to the sickness washing over her incessantly. 

"Edward! Would you _please _give me some sp…", she began before realizing that he was supporting her and if he let go she would undoubtedly collapse in an undignified heap on the bathroom rug.

"Bella, just… let go, I've got you", he said bracingly in his silky smooth voice, stroking her forehead and trying to disguise his own anxiety.

"It's normal…", he said reassuringly, "Morning sickness…You're in your sixth week now. Esme told me it was bound to happen sooner or later".

Bella nodded, then ducked back down as her stomach heaved again.

Edward's smooth forehead creased with worry. He knew it was one of the many "joys" of pregnancy, but having to watch his wife experience such obvious misery was almost unbearable.

..and, no doubt about it, Bella was miserable. She had absolutely never been so ill, not even when Mike had given her that stomach flu. From the top of her head to the toes Alice had so recently painted pale pink, she felt nauseous. For the first time, she felt a slight apprehension about her pregnancy and all that it did, and would, entail.

Eventually her stomach stopped rebelling and she felt well enough for Edward to carry her out of the restroom and into the bedroom that was now lit with foggy predawn light.

He laid her gently on the bed and stroked her face for a moment before dashing downstairs for a glass of water. His icy hand felt so good on her feverish face and she was loath for him to remove it for even the moment it took for him to retrieve the water.

He returned and she took the glass from him gratefully, eager to wash the terrible taste from her mouth and ease the ache in her now sore throat.

"It kills me seeing you like this", Edward whispered so low Bella barely heard him, as he absent-mindedly caressed the barely-there bump on her belly.

"You have to take the bad with the good", she whispered back, mustering a wan smile for him as she covered his hand with her own on her bare stomach.

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting the heavy moment.

"It's Esme", Edward whispered in Bella's ear, as if to be sure that she wanted visitors in her current state.

"Come in, Esme", Bella said quietly, knowing Esme would easily hear her, and then looked at Edward slightly askance, as if to say "you don't shut out family".

He looked back at her unabashedly.

Esme entered and smiled at Bella sympathetically before gracefully sitting down on Bella's side of the bed.

"How are you?", she said, rearranging the blankets around her in an unconsciously maternal way.

"I've been better", Bella replied honestly while grimacing slightly.

Esme nodded understandingly before saying, "When I was pregnant I was so dreadfully ill, and not just in the mornings…all day! It was terrible, but it was all worth it in the end…". At this Esme trailed off, staring into the distance sadly, with a heartbreaking look on her face as she remembered her own baby, loved desperately and gone for so long now.. If vampires could cry, surely Esme would have soaked the bedding.

Uncharacteristically, Bella hugged Esme fiercely.

In her ear, she said. "This baby is all of ours. It's going to need everyone's love, _especially_ yours, Esme…You're already a wonderful mother".

Esme smiled down at Bella and squeezed her back before leaving the room with a sad sigh. 

_**A/N: **_

_**Finally! Finally, Finally, Finally here is chapter 5. I am absolutely contrite about the amount of time it took for me to get it up. In the future I'll try to be more forthcoming with installments. Seriously. After Breaking Dawn, I was totally off my Twilight game (That's right, I thought Breaking Dawn was terrible). Needless to say, this fic will bear no resemblance to BD.**_

_**Anyway, I'm working on Chapter 6 and hope to have it up soon. Even sooner if you review. On that note…**_

_**Any questions? REVIEW! **_

_**No questions? REVIEW!**_

_**Love it? REVIEW!**_

_**Hate it? REVIEW!**_

_**Don't really care about me or my awesome story? Well, you suck, but you should still REVIEW!**_

_**-Kimberly**_

_**Also, feel free to visit me at: m-y-s-p-a-c-e.-c-o-m/kimberlyduwe**_

_**(Obviously without the dashes;)**_


End file.
